Archived The University of Ki Control and Elemental Physics
The University for Ki Control and Elemental Physics, or abbreviated as KCEP, is a school where anyone can come to learn about their latent power, and how to control it better. The school offers many classes, such as Ki Control, Elemental Physics,Demonic Heraldry, Advanced Conjuring, and has a weekly Martial Arts class. The school is North of Central City, and is right outside of North City. The campus is very large, fit with dorms, training grounds, rift devices so students and teachers are not late, indoor training hall, and more! The staff of the University isn't fairly large, but it is still large. Dicchio Anjin is the Dean of the school, and he teaches Ki Control and the Elemental Physics classes. His wife is a lecturer on Demonic Heraldry and Advanced Conjuring. People such as Dicchio's Daughter, his wife, and himself teach Martial arts once at week, each at different times. The cost of attending classes isn't very large, and the knowledge will be worth the zeni Inside of the University Classes Ki Control ( Professor Dicchio Anjin ) Elemental Physics ( Professor Dicchio Anjin ) Demonic Heraldry ( Professor Annabelle Allara ) Day 1 - 1st Hour Radlynn enters the classroom confidently, and looks around the room to see many people already sitting down. She sees a desk in the back, and makes a B Line for it. A paper airplane zips by her head, and a piece of crumpled paper hits her in the cheek. She grabs it out of the air, and it burns to ashes. She sits down at her desk, and pulls out her phone to text her brother."OMG, the students here are kinda rowdy, but nothing I can't handle!:P " She sends the message, and puts it in her pocket, as she taps her foot waiting. Kuyo walks in the room and notices some of the girls stop to stare at him. He notices an empty seat near the back row and heads for it. As he passes, a pencil flies towards his face. He catches it mid-air, turns, and whips it back at the kid. He then continues and sits down at his desk and slouches in the chair. He pulls out a pack of gum, takes a piece, and starts to chew the gum. The heavy doors swing open and Annabelle swiftly enters wearing a cross between a lecturers formal wear and her regalia she comes to an abrupt halt the air in the room goes heavy she has a definate presence "My name is Annabelle Allara and I shall be your teacher of demonic heraldry i will not suffer fools here if you pull your weight we will get along fine but if you slack off or don't take it seriously then you will be gone" She goes from looking down at the register to looking at the class a glint appears in the purple centre of her eyes "I give you this chance now to ask any questions on what you are about to learn so do not squander the opportunity" Radlynn stares at Annabelle, and gives a gulp. She shakily raises her hand. "Yes ma'am, I have a question. Will we be learning of modern demon heraldry, as well as historical figures that have long left us? As well as influential demons? Sorry for the questions, I just want to know is all." She says bravely. Kuyo looks at Radlynn and chuckles, shaing his head. He then starts tapping his fingers on the desk. "Yes although it will focus more on the historical figures and shifts, we will move onto modern demonics and how there has been a shift both culturally and physically. This will be suplemented by your own reading i will teach you plenty but i expect you all to dedicate some time to these studies as there is a lot ot learn" Annebelle looks around for any other hands up "any more questions before we start?" Annabelle answes a few more questions about subject matter and then immediately turns to Kuyo "Ah well volunteered seeing as you are so eager to contribute that you will talk over me please answer me this what is the lowest form of demon within the modern realm of hell" Kuyo looks at her and shrugs his shoulders as he replies, "A fledgling?" Radlynn raises her hands."That would be an ogre, Professor." She glares at Kuyo, before looking back to Annabelle, interested. "Correct the Ogres originally were beings created by the demons to do their bidding however since King yemma took over in the 3rd cycle of the blood moon they have been given positions within hell and the midway point" Annabelle flips over her board and it says Different types of demons "seeing as this is first class i want to see what people know about different types of demons and if possible their origins" Kuyo just looks down and taps his fingers on the desk. Radlynn crosses her legs, and writes down notes. She checks her phone, and replies to Kyukubar. Annabelle clicks Radlynn's phone is knocked from her hand by an unseen force and it lands on her desk "Do not mess around with phones during lectures, it will be destroyed if i catch you again and haven't been given a reason prior. So i want everyone to tell me at least one type of demon or demon familiar it can be ancient or modern i don't mind" Kuyo mutters, "My mother..." under his breath. Radlynn watches as her phone lands on her desk, and she twitches. She grabs it, and puts it in her pocket. She hears Kuyo, and looks to Annabelle. "The Onikora." She says, writing down more notes, angrily. Annabelle takes a few more answers such as wraiths goblins neonates doppelgangers and mistlings before turning back to Kuyo "you need to be more specific please as i am not psychic i am not aware ofyour mothers species" "Hm, that's funny, considering she's a professor..." Kuyo remarks and cracks his joints. Radlynn looks at him, then to Annabelle. She quickly writes down more notes. Annabelle sighs "there is always one every year someone who decided to be difficult well then be aware of one thing i don't tollerate people not taking their learning seriously" Her look immediately goes serious and there is an intense crushing feeling within Kuyo's head "now please enough with the games and please just answer the question" Kuyo appears unaffected and replies, "Just go speak to Professor Akashiya for your answer, seeing as I'm not legally obligated to reveal such information." As he finishes his statement he leans back in his chair again. Annabelle sighs once more "correct you are not legally obligated but when you enrolled here there were a set of standards laid out for you, besides you mentioned your mother as an answer i think anyone with common sense would inquire further if you intend to be this way through class then why stay and waste our time?" Kuyo leans forward and looks at Annabelle. "I'm here because I'd like to know about my culture, not because I want to answer stupid questions and discuss personal matters with a professor I've never met before." He says coldly and continues staring into Annabelle's eyes. Radlynn speaks up."You said you came here to learn, if that's your reasoning then shut up, and swallow your pride." She looks at him."You know she is stronger than you, and I don't feel like seeing someone getting their ass kicked on the first day, for not being quiet!" She goes back to writing down notes. Kuyo turns around to look at Radlynn. "Well, at least I've been paying attention and not checking my phone every opportunity I have, little girl. So, before you speak, remember your past actions, and as for me saying what I just did, it's not about pride, you ignorant bitch. It's about my mother being a Class 4 Monster, or at least that's what they're known as in our home realm. Write that down in your notes, maybe you'll learn a thing or two." "Enough, ranks and classifications don't mean anything here we are here to learn about all demons throughout realms and times. Yes Kuyo that includes the monster realm however you will have to patient as that is a later in the course lesson due to it being a very diverse realm" Annabelle clicks a book on the monster realm appears infront of Kuyo "if you wish to learn in your own time this book may be useful but till then focus on the lesson at hand" For the next hour Annabelle discusses the structure of demons historically mainly focusing on human views and fokelore. Advanced Conjuring ( Professor Annabelle Allara ) Botany ( Professor Lumi ) Enchanting ( Professor Lumi ) Day 1 - 1st Hour Starr enters the classroom before anyone else, and sits down in the front. He takes out a notebook, and begins to write down the date, his name, the hour, and the subject. He sits idly as people being to enter. Asphere comes into the classroom and sits down at her desk, next to Starr, and didn't seem to be doing anything besides observing her surroundings. After a few minutes, Luminita stepped into the room, did a quick headcount, and went over to the whiteboard, writing "ENCHANTING 101" on it. She then spoke, "If anyone in this class is hoping to do any enchanting whatsoever in it today, they will be disappointed. This class will start with the basics. Luminita is your teacher today, and she's sure that by the end of the term, everyone here will be well on their way to being master enchanters!" Magical History, Theory, and Application( Professor Kalin ) Shadow Manipulation ( Professor Moka ) The Dojo ( Battle and Training Grounds ) * Professor Kalin * Professor Akashiya * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 * Battle Slot 5 * Battle Slot 6 * Training Slot 1 * Training Slot 2 * Training Slot 3 * Training Slot 4 * Training Slot 5 * Training Slot 6 Dormitories Boy's Dorm Starr and Kuyo's Dorm 1-A Starr looks at his Schedule Card, smiling. He walks down the halls of KCEP, with confidence and pride of the school, and what he can become through it. He finds room 1-A, which is his Dorm room. He opens the door happily, then his happiness as he sees an older boy laying on the bottom bunk, of a Bunk Bed."Oh no..." He Says, blushing, and trying to hide behind the door, as if he didn't open it. Kuyo looks at the door and leans his head to the side, trying to see past the door. "Might as well come in. I'm not an idiot. Though you might be, seeing as you thought I wouldn't see the door open..." he mutters the end and chews on a toothpick he was holding between his teeth. Starr sighs, and steps inside."H-Hello..." He says shyly, looking around the room."I think I'm in the wrong room, I'll just leave...." He says giving an awkward chuckle. Kuyo laughs to himself. "You freshmen don't know a lot, do you?" He flicks his eyes up at Starr and then continues. "You're in the right room. This school has a spell on it that makes it so that nobody gets lost on their way to their dorms. Classes, on the other hand, are a different matter." Starr turns around and looks at him, slightly annoyed."Well this 'freshman', can handle himself thank you." He walks inside, and places his bag on the top bunk. He sits down in a chair by a desk. Kuyo looks down and chuckles, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and then stands up. "You think you're capable of holding your own against me?" He said, with an evil grin, crossing his arms. Starr stands back up, and pulses out his power a bit, a small breeze blowing back Kuyo's hair. "I wouldn't want to waste my time and energy on someone like you." He says, staring into his eyes. Kuyo laughs. "That was a nice little breeze. Helped cool me down." Kuyo then returns the energy pulse, sending Starr stumbling back a few steps. Starr regains his balance, and stares at him intensely."You look a little hot, how about I turn up the fans power!" Starr begins to charge his Ki, as papers begin to float in the room, along with Kuyo's hair being blown a bit. Starr lets out an amplified yell of anger."Haaaaa-" A white and fiery aura flickers around him, the aura itself was cold, and was not damaging anything in the room, but staying attached to Starr. The aura quickly is absorbed by him, as Starr releases a bigger pulse, bigger than Kuyo's. Kuyo is pushed back onto the bed, forcefully.Starr realizes that Kuyo his head head hard on the bottom of the top bunk when he flew back. Starr stares at him, and then backs up, realizing he did something wrong."I-I..." Starr is backed up against the wall. Kuyo holds the back of his head as he shoots Starr a fiery look. "Ohhhh, now you've done it, kid!" Kuyo let's out an explosive growl, sending Starr flying back into the desk as large blue flames engulf him. He walks towards Starr, picks him up, and then hurls through the window by his collar, sending his flying into the fountain out front. Kuyo jumps out the window and lands in front of where Starr lay in the fountain, his fiery aura diminishing. "Meet me at the battleground, kid. Make this official." He then flies off and over the side of the building to the field. Starr stands up from the fountain, shaking. He was soaked in the fountain water. Tears, and water were dripping from is face, and his eye was blackened. He spat out a LOT of blood."I.....I'm going to die...." Kuyo lands on the battle field, putting a dent in the earth and waits for the freshman. Starr floats over to the battle field, obviously in pain. He sniffles, and looks up at Kuyo."You don't want to do this...You don't even know my name, let alone who I am!" Hey says, trying to bring peace. "Nor do I care. Now get down here, and fight me like man!" He shouts. "I'm 13 jackass! My voice is barely becoming any deeper!" He says through the pain, as he lands on the ground, clutching his arm and limping. "Oh, stop being such a bitch and just fight me already!" Kuyo says as he gets into his fighting stance. Starr looks at him, and then his expression goes dark."Takes one to know one you insolent prick." - BATTLE COMMENCES - ~~~ Starr watches as his last attack succeeds, and he knows he's won. He remembers the pain in his leg, and it swells up through him again. He falls out, with a small yell of pain. He lay on the ground, crying, and panting heavily, but knowing it's over, he can't help but smile. Kuyo walks over to Starr, wiping the dirt off of his clothes. "You got lucky, you little punk." He picks up Starr by his collar and holds him up to his face and says, "Just know that next time, I won't go easy on you." Starr opens his eyes, and stares into Kuyo's."What...What is this I'm feeling...It's not anger....DEFINITELY NOT anger... " Starr thinks to himself. His face exploded with pink blush, and before Kuyo can finish his words, Starr brought his face closer to Kuyo's, and kissed him passionately, on the lips, the rest of his body limp. Kuyo's eyes grow wide and his face contorts. He throws Starr off and wipes his lips. "WHAT... WHAT THE HELL?!" He charges a ki blast in his palm. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, KID?" The sound of slow clapping can be heard approaching them from behind "aww its a love story how sweet shame it seem this one is a bit more fiery" Cauli appears behind Kuyo smirking before kicking the back of his knee to make him buckle and then a small punt to the chest to send him flying "he won the fight so you have to drop it unless you want to deal with me as an instructor" Starr blushes, very hard."I have NO idea why I just did that..." Starr without moving, and hearing Cauli blushes even harder. Without moving, he says."Please don't tell Mom and Dad about this." Kuyo glares at Cauli and lets the Ki charge die out. He then goes to the desk and begins setting up his desktop from home. Girl's Dorm Radlynn and Asphere's Dorm 1-A Radlynn enters her dorm, listening to her Rock music. She sits her bag down, and looks at the Triple Bunk bed."Seems like there will be 2 more girls in here..." She tightens the bandages around her hands."No matter." She punches the air so forcefully, that a breeze stirs up some papers all of the way across the room."I won't let them get in my way." Asphere enters the dorm and sets a case down and opens it, she didn't seem all that interested in whatever Radlynn was doing and began taking out whatever stuff she needed from the case. Radlynn hears the door open, and turns around. She smiles at the new girl."Hi, I'm Radlynn, it looks like we're going to be roommates." Asphere turns her head to Radlynn for a second or two, showing her disinterest in whatever she said and then returned to packing up. Radlynn blinks, then crosses her arms."Nice to meet you as well..." She says under her breath, sarcastically. She hops into the Middle bunk, and places her bag at the foot of the mattress. She pulls out her phone, and texts her brother, Kyukubar."Hey bro, it's Lynn. I don't kno how I'm gonna feel bout this school, but it seems cool so far. My roommate is distant, and I miss u. TTYL, Lynn." She puts away the phone, and sits her head down on the pillow, after releasing a sigh. "I don't know how i feel about this school either, that's why i have to try it out." Asphere suddenly says after finishing packing her stuff up. Apparently Asphere was pretty good when it came to digital information and could literally just pick up messages out of thin air. Asphere then approached Radlynn and said "My name is Asphere Mu-nu." in a rather neutral tone, not happy, welcoming, angry or anything. Radlynn looked down at her."Nice to meet you Asphere, that's a pretty name" She smiles. "Thanks." Asphere responds in the same tone as before. Administrative Dorms Dicchio and Annabelle's Dorm 1-A Kalin and No.065's Dorm 1-B Lumi and Moka's Dorm 1-C Outside of the University Classes Martial Arts ( Professors Dicchio, Annabelle, Cauli, Moka, and No.063 ) Sparring Center ( Battle Grounds ) * Battle Slot 1 * Battle Slot 2 * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 * Battle Slot 5 * Battle Slot 6 Training Hall ( Training Grounds ) * Training Slot 1 * Training Slot 2 * Training Slot 3 * Training Slot 4 * Training Slot 5 * Training Slot 6 Food Court